


darling, you send me

by kurapikano



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Winter Mornings, leopika nation rise up, theyre engaged harold, theyre just soft ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikano/pseuds/kurapikano
Summary: On quiet Saturday mornings, Kurapika enjoys the serenity he gets with Leorio, and revels in it to gentle 60s love tunes.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 19
Kudos: 135





	darling, you send me

**Author's Note:**

> did i listen to a playlist of 60s love songs? yes. did i write this while doing so? also yes. is the title from the song _You Send Me?_ yes again!
> 
> anyway tooth-rotting fluff ahead

It was the quiet Saturday mornings that Kurapika enjoyed the most with Leorio.

The sun was rising above the horizon, an orange tint spreading across the brightening sky as the moon sank back into its slumber, and clouds were puffed into the midst. He almost felt as though he could reach out and touch them, like a painting, but knew better. Besides, as far as he felt, he was much more intrigued with the things and people on his level of the ground.

Picking a clementine out of the wicker basket in the middle of the white marble table, Kurapika dug his nail into the peel, feeling the slightly sticky juices of the citrus spit onto his fingertip. He peeled back the pored, sunset colored skin of the fruit in the silence of the dawn, shoving the sleeves of his woolen sweater up to his elbows on his side. It was a tad itchy, but let the rising sun cast a warm glow on his skin, so he decided he couldn't bring himself to mind.

The radio on the table had slightly fuzzy audio, the announcer declaring that it was a chilly temperature on this partially cloudy January morning. The talking soon shifted to an old song from the 60s - _I Fall In Love Too Easily,_ Kurapika recognized it as - and he sank into one of the wooden chairs, posture imperfect and legs crossing at the ankle as one socked foot batted boredly at one of the table's legs in the center. _I Wish You Love_ began on the radio after the previous song faded out, and Kurapika let the peel of the clementine sit on the table, despite knowing sticky residue would be left behind. He plucked a slice from the fruit, popping it between his lips and shutting his eyes as he bit into it.

Just as the sweetly sour taste of the juice hit his tongue, he heard socked feet shuffle behind him, and felt a kiss being pressed to his cheek. Sleepily, his lips curled into a smile.

"Guess who?" whispered a voice from behind him, playfully.

"Hmm," Kurapika mused as he swallowed the slice of fruit, playing along before cracking one tawny brown eye open.

"Leorio."

"You got me."

"Good morning."

"Mornin', Pika."

In the slight chill of the winter morning, Kurapika's cheeks still managed to tint a fond pink as his heart squeezed in his chest, and he allowed his eye to close again.

The sound of the coffee maker whirring to life had him relaxing further into his chair, and he savored a few more pieces of clementine before the bitterly comforting scent of fresh coffee floated into his senses. A couple of minutes passed, and then Kurapika opened his eyes to the sound of Leorio approaching the table, greeted with the sight of the tall man with two mugs in his hands.

_I'm In The Mood For Love_ ironically began, and Kurapika sat up straighter, toying absently with the plump outside of the rest of the citrus in his hand. He hummed in thanks when one mug was placed before him, and he moved to get up before Leorio stopped him with one finger being held up.

"Already put your sugar and milk in, sunshine."

Kurapika's lips curled upwards, and so did Leorio's.

"Should I trust you as soon as you've woken? For all I know, you mistook the salt for sugar."

Leorio huffed indignantly, chest puffing out slightly. "I'm not the one who falls asleep at one in the morning and wakes up at five. If anyone has to worry about mixing up salt and sugar, it's you."

Kurapika could not counter the fact that he was not exactly good at getting the recommended amount of sleep, so he just raised the mug to his lips and took a sip.

Evidently, Leorio had not mixed up the salt and sugar. In fact, to his intrigue, it was practically exactly how he liked his coffee. Not too heavy on the milk, not too bitter, and not too sweet. It was the little things like Leorio perfecting his coffee and kissing his cheek on quiet Saturday mornings that got Kurapika's heart racing.

"You look tired."

The Kurta blinked, brows furrowing slightly in confusion. "Do I?"

Leorio raised a brow, taking a small sip of his coffee. "It's like you put on mascara, cried it off, and let the shit smear under your eyes."

"What an eloquent description. Telling me I had dark circles would have sufficed."

"Not as fun, though."

"It's too early for fun."

The taller of the two cackled, grabbing the newspaper on the edge of the table and beginning to flip through it. The other side of the conversation felt his face flush, and he swatted at Leorio's arm, scowling.

"Not like that!"

He just got a chuckle in response, his trusty fiancé simply continuing to read the paper and nurse the mug of coffee in hand.

Bitterly - not in a truly angry way, but in an _I find it too early for this, and therefore I will now be huffy_ way - Kurapika slouched into his seat, sipping the coffee in his hands down to a halfway point as _I've Got A Woman_ played its ending egregiously.

That one, in particular, did not apply to them, but Frank Sinatra began to play, and Kurapika quickly recognized it, leaning up to pick a piece of his fruit out of its core. He stretched an arm out, sweater sleeve falling back down, and pressed the clementine slice to Leorio's lips, much to the latter's surprise.

After a puzzled glance at Kurapika, Leorio nabbed the slice from his fingers with his teeth, pressing a sly peck to the tip of the digit with a wink and a smirk.

Kurapika flushed again, and, for the second time that morning, lightly swatted at his arm, engagement ring glinting in the ceiling light of the dining room.

It was fitting that _You Make Me Feel So Young_ was playing in the background.

It quite perfectly captured the essence of their soft, teasing love.


End file.
